


Holding on

by goldenflares



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenflares/pseuds/goldenflares
Summary: It's the little things that make you fall in love.





	Holding on

There’s loneliness and sleep in his eyes as he says, “Stay the night.”

You’ve got a mouth full of silent words that he never got the chance to hear because they never found their way past your lips. It never seemed to truly matter. Tongue tied like so many times before, you think none of the words are good enough anyway.

And your mouth may remain silent once again, but your hands speak what your eyes and tongue never could. You let your fingertips slip into the hollows between the bones as they dance their way around the lines that tangled bed linen left on his skin. 

Oh, the whirlpool of emotions and thoughts you wish you had the capacity to show. It’s a litany of sentiments; a yarn full of promises you wish you could keep. Confessions and daydreams you want to whisper against his skin, hoping one day he’ll be able to make sense of everything you are.

It’s the little ways your life changes; the little things that make you fall in love. The simple beauty you’d miss if you blinked. The way his mouth travels across the valley of your back. The way solace sometimes flickers in his eyes when he looks at you. The echo of his heartbeat from across the room. Stolen touches in the kitchen when he thinks you’re not suspecting anything. Kisses like a warm summer breeze on your face. Lips parting in a silent plea. Ember in his eyes when he gasps your name.

Like a tide, the feeling of affection rises in your chest and washes over you as you chase the reflections from the street lights on his skin. And you don’t want to go, but you feel like there’s need to leave.

* * *

He makes it difficult for you to slip away, even when he’s half asleep, face pressed hard into the soft pillow. Too quiet to startle him, you move thinking he won’t notice when you turn away to leave, but the sound of your unsteady heartbeat gives you away. 

“Stay. Please,” he mumbles against the fabric, his fingers finding their way to your wrist, wrapping around like vines around a tree, steadily, but with tenderness. 

Your heart tightens as the golden light splatters across the room.  _I have to go_ , you want to say as you glance at the clothes scattered around the room.  _It’s too late_ , you want to add _._ But you don’t have the heart to lie. Not now. Not again. 

So you lay back down and wrap them in yours, those hands that managed to tame you, but never attempted to change you. You hold them gently like an arrow ready to tear across the sky and you stay. You stay because you’re afraid one day your time will run out.

You’re nestled in between his tights, hands tucked together, bodies pressed tight and draped in sheets, and you know you’re right where you need to be. Somewhere outside the sun is rising, but for you, the clock still reads 3 AM.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt](http://katniz.tumblr.com/post/164925135505)


End file.
